The invention relates to a housing for an electric machine.
A housing for an electric machine is known from the German patent application DE 10 2005 052 363 A1, having a pot-shaped outer housing, a pot-shaped inner housing arranged in the outer housing and an intermediate casing space formed between the outer housing and the inner housing in a radial direction with respect to the stator axis, in which cooling ribs, running in the circumferential direction with respect to the stator axis, are provided to form a cooling channel running in a spiral shape. A base intermediate space is formed between the base of the outer housing and the base of the inner housing. A bearing for the rotor shaft is provided in the base of the inner housing and is heated by heat from the electric machine. The spiral-shaped cooling channel for cooling the bearing for the rotor shaft is not guided into the base intermediate space. The cooling of the bearing for the rotor shaft can thus still be improved. In addition, the production costs for a housing of this type are comparatively high, as the cooling ribs are formed as a separate part and have to be inserted into the intermediate casing space.